


Merry Christmas, Derek!

by Halegirl06



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Mpreg!Stiles, minor sciam, puppy!Liam, sterek, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halegirl06/pseuds/Halegirl06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek had agreed not to get each other Christmas gifts, but I mean, c'mon, this one was really good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Derek!

Stiles smiled to himself, leading Derek over to the couch in the loft. Everyone was gathered for Christmas: Lydia, Liam, Scott, Isaac, Kira, Malia, and even Jackson. Of course, since it was time to open gifts, everyone was excited. Especially Liam, who was practically bouncing in his seat.

Which was Scott.

He looked a little uncomfortable; Stiles had to remember to tease him about it later, especially since he knew Liam was still a virgin. Scott really couldn't do anything about what was sure to become a _problem._ Really, he was racking up the embarrassment points, considering how often Liam blushed. If Stiles didn't love Derek with all of his heart, he'd _so_ go for the pack pup. (Too bad the alpha has claim.)

Lydia and Kira sat in front of the tree, and passed out presents to everyone. They had all gotten each other a gift, save for Derek and Stiles, who agreed not to exchange presents with one another.

Yeah, guess who broke that promise?

But hey, it wasn't like it _cost_ anything, and it was kind of for the both of them.

Once all the presents were passed out, the floor was covered in wrapping paper and bows. Lydia could be heard squealing every time she opened up a new pair of jeans, and Derek choking on laughs at all of his. (It was a sort of tradition now to get him joke gifts.)

Finally, everyone finishes opening gifts, and Stiles can finally get up from the couch and grab Derek's present.

"Where are you going?" Derek asks, confused.

"Getting your present," he calls over his shoulder. He laughs as Derek groans, rummaging around the cabinets in the kitchen until he finds the small box he had been looking for. Walking back to the pack, Stiles grins as Derek looks at him accusingly.

"We agreed no presents, Stiles," he said, frowning. "You know I didn't get you anything."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Technically, it was an early present from you. I'm just surprising you with the information of what you got me," he says. Derek furrows his eyebrows in confusion, and he hears Isaac whisper, 'What the hell is he on?'

"Stiles, I haven't bought you anything in a while," he says, and Stiles groans in frustration.

"No, you didn't buy - will you just open it please?" Derek looks at him, sighs, then finally gives in, grabbing the box and leisurely tearing at the wrapping paper. Once the box is opened, Liam cranes his head to get a better look.

"What is it?" he asks, persistent. Derek gives him an annoyed look, and finally looks down into the box, furrowing his eyes at the white stick and folded black paper inside. He then realizes what the stick is, and his eyes widen, jaw dropping as he saw it was positive: a pregnancy test. He looks at Stiles.

"Is this..?" Stiles nods, grinning.

"Open the paper," he says. Derek inhales, shocked into silence at what he opens. An ultrasound. Stiles leans over, and points out a small figure near the center of the photograph, almost clearly recognizable as a tiny baby. "Right there," he says softly.

A hand raises to Derek's mouth, and he turns to Stiles, who was still grinning.

"Surprise," he softly sing-songs, and Derek gives a watery laugh as he envelops his boyfriend in a tight hug, kissing Stiles' temple softly.

Scott speaks up, breaking the moment. "Dude, what did you get?" he asks, gripping Liam's hips tightly in anticipation. If it could make Derek close to tears, it _had_ to be good.

Stiles looks at him, and says loudly enough for everyone to hear, "I'm pregnant." Simultaneously, everyone's jaws drop, and they scramble to get a hug in for the couple. Once everyone got their turn, and Lydia could properly breathe again, everyone was grinning a mile wide.

"How far?" Isaac asks, incredulous.

"About two and a half months," Stiles says, looking at Derek, who was practically grinning.

"Can you see it yet?" Liam asks, excited. Finally, he wouldn't be the youngest pack member! Stiles' nose scrunches.

"Kind of, but you have to really look," he says.

Derek pats his bum, "Can I see?" he asks. Stiles nods, then stands up and turns to the side, taking off his flannel and bunching his shirt up just above his waist. Almost unnoticeably, his stomach distends just a bit above his jeans.

"Oh my gosh, there's a baby in there," Malia says, incredulous. Then, as if having an epiphany, she perks up. "Guys, everyone shut up for a second, like don't even breathe," she says.

"Why?" Kira asks.

"Just do it!"

Everyone goes silent and still, all listening for something. After a moment, Lydia speaks up.

"I don't hear anything."

Isaac shakes his head, "Yeah, me neither," he says. Malia grins.

"There's a little heartbeat!" she exclaims. Stiles shakes his head.

"No way you can hear that," he says.

"Listen!"

Everyone is silent again, the werewolves counting the amount of heartbeats they hear, focusing intently. Until, finally, a soft _thump-thump-thump_ is heard, sounding as though it was under water. Derek's eyes widen.

"Oh my God," he says. Stiles lights up.

"You can actually hear it?" he asks. Everyone nods, and Derek stands up, pulling Stiles in for a deep kiss, resting a hand on his cheek, the other on his stomach.

 _"Ewww,"_ Jackson complains, and Stiles pulls away, scoffing.

"Please, every other minute we catch you playing tonsil hockey with Lydia," he says, and leans in close to Derek, placing his left hand over Derek's on his stomach.

"Thanks for the mental image, Stiles," Scott says.

"No problem."

.|.

Later that night, Derek and Stiles lay in bed together, wrapped in each other's arms. Derek was gently stroking Stiles' baby bump, resting his lips on Stiles' temple, who sighed contentedly.

Derek pulled Stiles closer, and said softly, "I love you. Both. So much." Stiles smiled, tired, and tilted his head up for a kiss.

"We love you too, Der," he replied, and rested his hand on top of Derek's. "You're going to be an amazing daddy, you know that?" he said. Derek chuckled, giving his boyfriend another small peck.

"An you're going to be the best mommy in the world," he teased.

He could practically _hear_ the eye roll.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated holidays, everyone! :D  
> Enjoyed this work? Buy me a coffee: Ko-fi.com/readwritecomplain


End file.
